The lens barrel in a camera in the related art may include a bending optical system with a bending portion for changing the direction in which the optical axis extends, installed over an intermediate area in the photographic optical system. The bending optical system is used to achieve a lower profile for the camera. For instance, there is a photographic lens barrel known in the related art that includes a reflecting mirror functioning as a bending portion and installed over a middle area in the photographic optical system and lens groups disposed on the objective side and the image side relative to the bending portion to be engaged in a zooming operation or the like (see patent reference literature 1).
Patent reference literature 1 Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H11-258678